For many years office chair manufacturers provided metal bases on chairs, which bases were painted or plated with finishes of chrome, copper, nickel and stainless steel to obtain the proper aesthetic appearance and to resist wear and scratching. However, all of these finishes were eventually scuffed by contact with the shoes of the user. Accordingly, many chair manufacturers have covered their chair bases with a plastic cap or covering which is scuff-proof and is sufficiently soft so it does not unduly damage the shoes of the chair users. Some manufactureres also have provided a pair of telescoping sleeves or cans over the center post of the chair to conceal the unsightly height adjustment mechanisms which may be mechanical or pneumatic. For appearance sake, it is desirable that the telescoping sleeves have the same decorative appearance as the chair base cover.
One problem with the use of telescoping plastic sleeves or cans is that the bottom sleeve, which is supposed to remain stationary, sometimes moves as the height of the chair seat is adjusted, and exposes the height adjusting mechanism. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a telescoping pair of sleeves for the chair center post and a chair base cover which holds the bottom sleeve in position.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, drawings and claims.